


for eternity

by tucana



Category: Glee, The Good Place
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, season 4 the good place, the afterlife, you will probably cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucana/pseuds/tucana
Summary: Blaine Anderson has spent the entirety of his afterlife in the Good Place, with the love of his life, Kurt Hummel. However, now, he feels, after countless Bearimys, it is time for him to move on, and end his afterlife.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	for eternity

The soft glow of the sun shone through the curtains, waking Blaine Anderson up. Kurt had already been awake for a while, and was preparing breakfast. He knew he could just ask Janet to bring him anything he wanted, but he liked the intimacy of making something special and unique for Blaine everyday. Blaine rubbed his eyes, getting out of bed and putting his slippers on.

The two husbands had lost track of how many Bearimys they had been together for. Time was irrelevant to them — if they didn't get to do something they wanted to today, they could just do it tomorrow. It was perfect. They had just one musical left on their nearly-chronological binge, and had planned a meal with Burt and Carole in the evening.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Kurt said, as Blaine yawned, standing at the kitchen doorway. " Those smell really good." He smiled, walking over to Kurt, hugging him from behind as he kissed him on the cheek. 

They ate together, sat on the breakfast bar that faced a floor-to-ceiling window, overlooking a beautiful shoreline. Not much conversation was made, in the morning they generally preferred to just enjoy each other's company. The sun had fully risen by now, and shone into Blaine's eyes, making him squint as he ate. Kurt giggled, entertained by his exaggerated squinting, and ruffled his curls. "I love your curls so much." He uttered quietly, appreciating the peacefulness.

"What time do you want to start the very last musical on our list?" Blaine asked, finishing off his pancakes.

"I'd say around 2pm? I want to meet up with Mercedes first, if that's okay?"

"Of course." He leaned in, cupping Kurt's face, kissing him gently. "Anything for you. I'll probably just read until then. Maybe I'll see Sam."

The two got dressed, each choosing the other's outfit, and parted ways. Blaine decided against visiting Sam, feeling as though he needed the time to think through things. Recently, he had felt a wave of calm overcome him, like everything felt complete, and he had reached contentment. Like there was nothing else left to strive for, especially once the musical binge was over. This feeling was new to Blaine, and whilst it confused him, it felt serene. 

He sat on the velvet sofa in their living room, turning off the radio, which was set to the channel that would play Kurt's all-time favourite songs. He loved listening to what Kurt loved, but he needed the quiet. It wasn't necessarily that he wanted to leave the Good Place. That wasn't what the feeling was like. The focus was on the sense that he had achieved everything he desired. He'd read every comic, learnt to prepare every meal, mastered every instrument. There was nothing more. It wasn't that he wanted to leave Kurt either, his feelings toward his after-lifetime husband hadn't changed, and that was what made it hard to approach him about this feeling. He knew Kurt wasn't ready to leave, and he certainly wasn't ready for Blaine to leave. Blaine wasn't going to leave without talking to Kurt about it, but it felt almost impossible to bring up in conversation.

Later in the afternoon, they finished the musical binge. Kurt was ecstatic to finally complete the list, and babbled about new things they could watch together, such as every film that had won Best Picture at the Oscars ever, or period drama ever. Blaine loved listening to him, agreeing to every idea he suggested, even the ones that sounded horrifically monotonous. It hurt to agree, knowing he wouldn't be able to fulfill the promise, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Kurt in the midst of his innocent excitement. They got dressed for the meal with Kurt's parents, both wearing contrasting suits with matching ties —deep red with Blaine's having Kurt's initials on, and vice versa. They loved matching in such a way. Sam would often call it 'obnoxiously adorable' —but would suggest such an idea to Mercedes the next day. 

The meal went well, with Burt leading the conversation, talking about his idea for him and Carole to renew their vows. They wanted the ceremony to be private, only them two and the minister, so they could feel as close as possible to each other. Kurt picked up on this, hinting at Blaine that he wanted to do this too. This would be their third ceremony. The first was on Earth, a couple months before what killed them. They married again, half a Bearimy after arriving at the Good Place, citing the "till death do us part" section of the vows being responsible. In reality, Kurt just wanted a second, bigger ceremony. This time, he wanted something a little more intimate. Such a ceremony would only complicate things for Blaine, considering everything.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Blaine asked, as they got into bed together, Blaine staying sat up. Kurt winced, not enjoying Blaine's tone. "If it's what I think it could be, don't say a word. Just nod."

Blaine nodded. Kurt nodded back, tears starting to form. They sat together in silence. Everything was quiet, but nothing was peaceful.

"It's not that I want to leave _you_ . " 

"So don't leave?" Kurt rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears.

"This feeling I have. The contentment. It's telling me it's my time. I'm sorry. We always knew one of us would have to go before the other."

"I know that!" Kurt shouted, agitated. He didn't shout in anger, more in fear. Fear of what the Good Place would be like, without his one true love. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. "Why so soon?"

"C'mon, Kurt. You and I both know we have no idea how long it's been."

"It feels too soon."

"I'm sorry. I just have to. I love you. I always have. When we got married on Earth, I told you I would always love you, no matter what. I fulfilled that promise, didn't I? I've loved you for the rest of _my_ eternity, right?"

"Right."

"I'm not going to just up and leave. We'll have one last day together. Make it really special." He pulled Kurt into a hug, Kurt refusing to let go, realising that soon, there would be a last hug. Blaine lay down, facing Kurt, curling up under the covers. He took Kurt's hand, pressing their palms together. "Don't forget me, okay?"

"How could I ever forget you, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled a bittersweet smile, and the two let their fingers intertwine. Kurt's hands were so soft. He watched as Kurt closed his eyes, falling asleep. Blaine kissed him on the nose, moving closer to his husband, sharing a bed for one of the last times, ever. 

The soft glow of the sun shone through the curtains, waking Blaine Anderson up, for the last time. This time, Kurt wasn't preparing breakfast. He was sat up, still in bed, watching Blaine open his eyes.

"I don't want to get up." Kurt whispered, adamant about staying in bed.

"We have to! I have so much planned for us, okay?"

"Have you told everyone else?"

"You were the last person I told."

"Why?"

"It was too hard."

Kurt's waterworks started up. He tried to control the tears, but soon gave in, letting Blaine wipe them away, and kiss him, Kurt running his hands through Blaine's curls. "I'll miss your curls more than you." Kurt stated, trying to lighten the mood. They broke the kiss, and rested their foreheads against each other, eyes closed, breathing in unison. "I love you with everything I know, and everything I will ever know." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine again. 

"I want to retrace our steps." Blaine said, pulling away to look at Kurt.

"What do you mean?"

"New York, then McKinley, then Dalton. Like we're reversing the clock."

"I'd love that."

Blaine smiled, getting out of bed excitedly. "But first... I'm going to cook _you_ pancakes for a change!"

"Don't burn them!" Kurt laughed, hopping out of bed too, excited for Blaine's time-travelling idea, trying to focus on that, rather than the sadness of what was to come.

The pancakes were perfectly made.

New York was their first visit. They visited the first apartment they shared, then the theatre of their first musical together. They had lunch at their favourite pizza parlour, reminiscing about the shared experience of NYADA, and the time they went into the elementary school, singing  _ Daydream Believer  _ to the children. They talked about how they wished they could've had a child, a daughter maybe, and how getting married in Central Park was the best day of their lives. Neither brought up what ended their lives, or how Kurt would cope once Blaine was gone, they were simply lost in the bliss of 'the best city in the world' (according to Kurt, Paris was superior in Blaine's eyes). They walked through Times Square, Blaine asking Janet to switch the environment to nighttime, so they could see the billboards and lights in all their glory. Kurt asked Janet to completely remove the simulated crowds, wanting to stand in the centre, with no one around except his soulmate. 

McKinley came next. They started at the time capsule locker, looking through all the photos and memories, then walked to the choir room. Blaine headed straight for the piano, playing the melody to  _ You're My Best Friend  _ by  _Queen_.  Kurt hummed along, standing behind him, watching his fingers glide over the notes. He started to sing, quietly at first, not wanting to project too loud. It wasn't like anyone was there to disturb them, Janet had made the school completely isolated. Blaine joined in, harmonising with Kurt at a louder volume, encouraging Kurt to sing louder too. Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and shoulders, enjoying the duet. He let go, spinning around a little, then hopped on top of the piano, resting his chin in his hands, looking Blaine in the eye. The thought of what was to come began nagging at Kurt, in the back of his mind, so he kept singing, at an even louder volume, in order to block it all out.

Dalton Academy was the final, and most important stop. They first visited the Warbler practice room, Kurt picking up the gavel.

"I can see why Wes liked this so much." He scoffed, whacking it on the table. "Order! Order!" 

Blaine laughed, sitting on a sofa opposite him.

"I wish you were a Warbler for longer. You looked cute in the uniform."

Kurt blushed. "If only I could've been both. You looked cute too. Academia suits you. Nerdy-chic." He banged the gavel again. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ruler of all gays, decrees that Blaine Devon Anderson  _ must  _ wear his Dalton Academy uniform! Janet!" He called, the not-a-girl appearing beside him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"One Dalton uniform please. For Blaine."

Janet popped up beside Blaine, putting out her hands. "Here you go!" She disappeared.

"Go on, handsome. Get changed!" Kurt banged the gavel once more.

"Well?" Blaine was in the uniform. It fit perfectly, and sent Kurt straight back to his Dalton days.

"You look amazing. Perfect, even." Kurt said, rememebering the first time they met. 

"Your curls look amazing with the uniform." He continued, putting the gavel down to walk over to Blaine. He adjusted the lapel slightly. "Your lapel was always slightly off." He criticised, smiling. "You're gorgeous, Blaine. I was so taken aback, the first time I saw you."

"Me too. I also found it so funny how awful of a spy you were."

Kurt frowned playfully. "You never let go of that huh?"

"Never."

"I love you so much. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, not really knowing what else to say.

They walked, hand in hand, to the study room where they sang  _ Baby, It's Cold Outside. _

"Our first duet."

"Our  _ best  _ duet." Kurt clarified.

"You think?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm a hopeless romantic! You know I adore things like that. The yearning! The not being able to tell whether someone reciprocates!"

"I definitely reciprocated." Blaine smiled, walking over to the fireplace.

"I know, you keep reminding me. Why didn't you kiss me then?"

Blaine shrugged. "I was too stupid to, I guess."

"Kiss me now, then. Make it all up!" Kurt scowled, using this against him. Blaine kissed him on the cheek, not giving Kurt the satisfaction of a full kiss.

"Rude!" He exclaimed, tugging on Blaine's arm, forcing him to come back. "Kiss me properly, dummy." Blaine did this time, their lip touching as they listened to the crackle of the warm fire beside them.

"What do you consider our best duet?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, fuck me, I could never choose. They're all too important to me."

"That's cute. And also gay as fuck."

"Kurt, you literally just demanded for me to kiss you!"

"Yeah! I want to kiss you as much as possible before you leave!" Kurt felt the lump in his throat come back, his eyes tearing up again. "You're. Leaving." He said, struggling to enunciate his words properly. "You're actually fucking leaving. Like, forever, and ever, and ever. For the rest of time." Kurt sat down on the sofa, head in his hands, tears falling to the carpet. "I'm going to wake up, and I'll have no one to cook breakfast for. I'll have no one to choose my outfits for. No one to watch things with."

Blaine stayed silent, still stood by the fire, not wanting to watch his husband deal with such pain, pain he had caused.

"Are you  _absolutely, one hundred percent_ sure? Definitely? There's absolutely no way I can change your mind?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, who shook his head.

"I'm positive." He said. 

Kurt stood up. "Can we go to where we met?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

The stairs were beautiful. The ceiling was too, however nothing could compare to the beauty both Kurt and Blaine saw in each other. Kurt walked up the steps, standing where he stood when he first saw such beauty. Blaine stood at the bottom, looking up at his husband, always in awe.

"I want to renew our vows. Like my dad said." Kurt stated, straightening his posture, and smoothing down his shirt.

"Me too. I actually asked Burt about this, last night. He'll be here in a moment."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

Burt walked through the door. "Are you two ready?" He asked, buttoning up his blazer. Kurt looked a little underdressed, compared to Blaine in his uniform, and Burt in his suit, but for once, he didn't mind. He only cared about Blaine.

"I'm always ready to profess my love for him, dad." Kurt said, smiling in Blaine's direction, making him blush.

"Who wants to start?"

"If it's okay, I'd like to." Blaine said, taking a piece of paper out from his trouser pocket, checking over it quickly. "I made notes." He said, then breathed in, ready for his speech.

"Kurt. You are the best thing that has happened to me, the best thing that could ever happen to anyone. I just feel so eternally lucky, and grateful, that not only did I spend my entire life loving, and getting to know you, but that I got to share my entire afterlife with you. You are, without a single doubt in the entire universe, the love of my life. I never once stopped loving you, not when we argued, nor when we had full-blown fights. I always knew we would work through it. You have changed me in so many ways, ways that I realise, and appreciate, and ways that I am unaware of. All for the better. I love you. So much. I am always in awe of everything you do, and I always strive to have the courage you have. So thank you, for letting me, a slightly too ambitious, completely oblivious idiot from Ohio, love you."

"Kurt?" Burt looked at him, both having tears in their eyes. Burt was sad to see Blaine go, but he was even more sad to watch Kurt have to learn to deal with it.

Kurt smiled. "You've always had such a way with words. You're so eloquent. I find it so odd that you are in awe of me, because, from the moment we met, I looked up to you so much. You seemed to be a perfect, unattainable being. I love that such an impression was wrong. I've loved getting to know the  _real_ Blaine. The Blaine without the uniform. The Blaine with flaws. The Blaine that has weird habits I will never understand, but eternally appreciate. I hate how this has to end." He paused, trying to compose himself. "I know I can't control you, I can't force you to stay. I just wish we had more time, but then again, I could never spend too much time with you. I could spend eternity with you, and it wouldn't be enough. You are  _ the one _ for me. Just being in your presence makes me feel at home, no matter where we are physically. I love you. I will never, ever, forget you, no matter how many Bearimys go by. Thank you, Blaine. For everything."

Burt motioned for them to kiss, barely able to talk, due to the emotion. The ceremony had no official meaning or recognition, it was just a symbol of the last grand gesture of love they could have toward each other. Burt pronounced them husband and husband for the third, and final time, soon walking away to give them some privacy.

Kurt yawned slightly. "I'm exhausted. Being emotional is tiring." He said softly.

"Do you want to go back?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, taking hold of Blaine's hand, as he called for Janet to take them back to their bedroom. 

The soft glow of the sun shone through the curtains, but there was no Blaine Anderson to wake up.


End file.
